Rendezvous In a Janitors Closet
by hartful13
Summary: Some people did texting and some did fire escapes and letters, I am going by Sam's and Freddie's Relationship through the things in a Janitors closet, oh the possibilities. Rating may be subject for Change.  Part of the Janitors Closet challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys its me again hopefully i can get iWSM chapter up in the next day or tow and excuse me for the grammatical errors you may see in this, I just thought this idea up and didn't want this gone before it was too late so enough of my talking and yea Dan the Man owns iCarly, I do not but thanks for the characters we borrow though... Enjoy**

Rendezvous in a Janitors Closet..

Chapter 1: Junior Year High School May...

It was lunch time as other Students would be rushing towards the lunch room, The Janitor closet door opens as two people rushes in, one student, a girl is cool as the other side of the pillow, even for her sloppy dirty blond hair she is still in the moment of focus. While the clean look of the brunette hair boy couldn't be more terrified. The girl who calm looks gave away to a sense of anger and fury rushes the boy and puts him to a wall of the closet with the collar of his black collared shirt held towards her and she lands him a leer of deathly proportions.

"Look BENSON!," Said the chaotic dirty blond in front of her rather organized best frenemy who is not looking to much for the wear. "If you mess me up on another prank again, I will make you regret the day YOU ever came out of crazy's womb!"

"Look Sam," Said Freddie not before being interrupted again by Sam.

"FREDWARD! I am warning you!," She took a piece of ear and mad a devastating twist that put Freddie to his knees.

"Sam! Sam! okay I got you," Freddie said trying to get his ear back and she finally gave the ear mercy and lets go of it. He got up on he knees and sees she has calmed down. "Another question," Sam asked after got up and was leaning towards the wall, "Why in the world were you stopping me from my greatest masterpiece this school has ever seen?"

It was indeed a pranking masterpiece, as she was gonna end up pranking every administrator in school almost at the same time; it had something to do with 6 skunks, the teachers lounge and sneaking through ventilators with each one in a toxic suit. Freddie though wouldn't have that, he cares about her too much so he stole her toxic suit the day of and when she found out she came running at him.

"You know that masterpiece would have gotten expelled for sure right? and why Principal Franklin huh? hes supposed to be the nice one."

"You know that Ted would have loved it,"

"Yeah," Freddie scoffed, "He would be laughing while he was writing that expulsion notice."

Sam couldn't retort that one. She knew herself how risky of an endeavor this was; one wrong move could out her and get her never to touch Ridgeway High ever again. She like Ridgeway in all, this was her playground of mayhem, no matter how much she hated the general idea of school, the place overall had good prank history and good pranks left to be done.

"So Sam," Freddie after a few minutes, "Why are we here? In the Janitors closet of all places? Usually you wouldn't mind to give me a good embarrasing pounding in front of the whole student body." Freddie looked around the small Cubicle, The smell of bleach and other cleaning products was evident all over the place he also sees mops hanging on the wall on the left while brooms on the right. He looks back to Sam who is in thought mode at this point. "Sam?" he asked but he gets nothing.

Sam Sighed after think about what he said about being expelled in all and maybe the masterpiece was being done way too early. "Look, as I am thinking about it I do want to thank you for saving me from what could have been you know? Maybe you are right," Sam sighed feeling like she was gonna regret what she was about to do next, and said it all in a quick mumble.

"What Sam, I didn't hear you?"

"I appreciate you looking out for me," She said it in a louder mumble.

"What again Sam I-" She pushed him toward the wall pushing down everything that was in front of it to the ground.

"Freddork," She whispered in her menacing trademark voice. "If you want to live, don't ask that question again."

Freddie would be mortified by her threats usually didn't have that same feeling in him the threatening voice that would usually scare him to death was actually turning him on to death...

"Say it again, Sam" He didn't know where it came from, all he knew that it just came out from him as if it was second nature even if he was whispering what he felt about what she didn't want to hear.

Sam herself was too lost in his eyes as she suddenly smashed her lips onto his moving with his lips in perfect symphony with each other. Both was in a haze, a rush of emotions that was kept inside because of this moment but it didn't give them any mind.

Freddie feeling bold switch places and was on top as she was standing on the wall, her arms around her neck his around her waist, frenzied and hurried to a point that he felt her legs wrap around him as they continued their sudden hormone frenzy. He knew that this kiss was different; like they were holding back on this for years... They were not comparable Carly's kisses as they just felt dull and still, and Sam's first kiss was the same also. no, the tongue action after awhile said other wise as Sam was trying to give entrance and Freddie let her in as dominance was obviously in Sam's favor, but for once Freddie didn't care, because as for once he was not a dork, a nerd he was a casanova and she was just hypnotized in his kisses and it was no hate relationship, no Carly, nothing. It just feeling like the world wasn't existing at this point, they were just them, Sam & Freddie.

Then Reality snapped in and he opened his eyes wide the kissing froze to a sudden halt...

Also, at that point Sam slapped him in the face, "THE CHIZZ? DORK!" then she pushed him back to the other side of the wall, straightened her skirt and blue penny tee saying 'SCHOOL KILLS' stalked out of the closet her face blushing redder than ripe red tomatoes. For Freddie, who was left inside was a smirking mess, His face more red from the slap in the face than anything, clothes a odd out of place mess then from what he was in there just a few minutes ago one of his ears also was red from the twist Sam did on that ear earlier, he was in pain and just plain dirty.

But he never felt more alive than he did in his life.

**A/N: Well that is something I thought of and just finished its not a one shot right now but I would like to see if you guys are interested in more, I am also doing a challenge on stories like this to see if you can out do me, make it like a friendly challenge that I call the Janitor's closet Challenge. do your own version of Freddie's and Sam's Relationship that only is seen in the very Janitor's closet the are in... I am doing this and I think Randomness 101 is as well. So good luck peoples and please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Junior Year May Part 2  
Song of the Chapter: Everyone Says I'm Paranoid -Apartment**

Two weeks had passed before another 'meeting' was commenced in the Janitor's Room, and our favorite couple came busting through the room but in a much friendlier way...

The door opened to Freddie smashing his lips upon the very blond headed demon that had tormented him. He couldn't believe the predicament that had gotten him to this point. Knowing that, like the kiss in the fire escape, it was the kiss that shall never be mentioned again. The thing is; he didn't want it to end.

After that first romp in the closet, he couldn't stop thinking about It. From the way his ear was still recovering from the deadly twist that Sam had given it, to the honey ham flavored lip gloss he tasted. However, his thoughts once came back to reality and he just had to ask the question that she has been avoiding ever since that day before.

Suddenly, he pushed her away. She stood across from him with a confused stare planted upon her face. "Benson?" Sam was trying to keep her cool as she wanted to continue their make-out session.

"Look, Sam…" he said. Suddenly, he had to stop to cover his ears as a stab of pain ran through his ears. Sam couldn't hold back her laughter at that one. "I am still recovering from those twists of yours. So PLEASE…" Freddie sighed. "Just listen?"

"Dork," Sam came so, painstakingly, close to him that their noses were almost touching. "You have the floor." then, she moved back and leaned on the other side of the small square room.

"Ok… now… first question," he gulped hoping that she wouldn't go after the ears again. No matter how bold he wanted to be he HAD to remember that this was the most aggressive girl he had ever known.

"Why did you kiss me, here, in this very closet?" he couldn't fathom anything going farther without a explanation from her. He wanted to see if maybe… just maybe… he wasn't too paranoid that she wanted something more than what it was looking right now, her being a recreational... Kisser?

His heart really wanted to see where this could go, because after years of banter, and the back and forth hate towards each other, it just didn't add up to what was happening. But, for once, his logic could go stuff a turkey. His heart was curious and his brain agreed. He had another friend agreeing who was more in the southern regions of his body, but that was left out of the voting… for obvious reasons.

"Freddie," Sam said right after he was done, "We have less than thirty minutes for lunch and all you want to is ask me is some stupid question while we could be doing better things?"

"Better things?" It was the last thing that Freddie said before she charged towards him shoving her tongue in her mouth.

_Again with the falling things. _Freddie thought, as he clashed with the wall, helpless, as Sam enjoyed the fruits of her captured prey. Everything was falling over, including the Janitor's jacket, and while he could barely move, he saw the patch that had the name 'Ed' embroidered on it. _Ed won't like the fact we are destroying his tidy closet, _Freddie thought, _Then again, why in the world should I care when this fireball of a girl liking the fact that she has her tongue down MY throat, wait a second... _

He had to stop himself before it got insane. He pushed himself off of her again to see a very peeved Sam leering at him, daring him to say something else to just kill the moment.

_But I can't let go of what 'this' really means._ "Sam, you have great… and I mean GREAT lips and all," Freddie said, exasperated, not knowing if it was from pushing her off or the fact that he missed those honey ham lips on his. "But I am too confused about what is going on with us. You know?" and as Freddie was going to continue talking about how much he wanted to be more than what they were now, Sam Picked up bucket, threw it onto Freddie's head, grabbed the nearest stick by her (which was a mop handle) and went on to repeatedly bash him in the, bucket covered, head with it.

"SAM! SAM!" Freddie was screaming and she stopped and leered at the bucket head, Freddifer Benson, "Can we talk about thi-" his question would be drowned out by the clanking sounds of the wooden mop bashing the bucket. Sam Puckett wasn't a girl of talk, 'leave that to the girly girls,' was her saying. She was a girl of action and he should have just enjoyed the kissing she was doing to him. But, she sort of understood where he was coming from.

_Sort of_, she thought.

When she finally stopped, Freddie was stumbling to the floor, feeling the effects of how hard the hits were, and he was feeling it pretty hard "Sam, I think I have a concussion..."

"It's like that girl I listened to said in a song," Sam bent down to Freddie's level and stared directly into his eyes, "If you wanna complain, I'm not the complaint department!"

"But Sam, I am not complaining." said Freddie, through the bucket that was still on top of his head. "I'm saying, what if I would like more than just these affairs in the Janitor's closet?"

Sam thought about the possibility very hard. As for Freddie, all he could do was take off the bucket that was covering his head and place it on the floor.

He made Sam think. Something that took a lot to pull off. He really wanted to know if they could give this relationship a try. This was something that he had put a great deal of thought into through these last two weeks. He knew what was ahead. She knew that her aggression wouldn't taper off, and he knew that he wouldn't be any less 'dorky,' as she put it. But there was some mechanic, some style that they went through with each other, that made it so that: no matter how much arguing they did, and how many punches would be thrown, (more physically on Sam's part) and how much they seemed to show off their hostility

THEY could make it work. Well, HE would try.

_Maybe I have gotten her to believe tha-_ but before he could finish that thought, his world around him, had abruptly gone black.

**Three hours later.**

It was the end of the school day and there was nothing like that for Rigdeway High's residential Janitor, Edward Hartley. Ed, as he would like to be called, has been spending the whole day in the high school's most unfavorable places. From, cleaning the lunch halls after a spur of the moment food fight, to disinfecting the labs from today's "Frog Dissection,".

But there was one place he knew was always clean.

_My precious closet_, he thought as he came to open it. However, when he would open his closet up, he would instead find it a mess. In fact, it was in more disarray than It had ever been before. He sees his cleaning products littering the floor. His face twisted to a light disgust. He quirked his eyebrow in curiosity to see a student clad only in his boxers and a bucket on top of his head, he looked to have been duct taped like he was kidnapped or something. Ed was about to ask if the student was okay, but then...

"You're Ed?" the student asked suddenly.

"Yea, who are you and why are you in my closet?" Ed answered.

"My name is Fredward Benson, I am in the 11th grade here, and I'm in here because of a bully." Fredward mumbled through the bucket that was still on his head.

"Okay kid," Ed took out a box cutter from his ever handy pockets and cut Fredward loose. Ed pushed him out of the confines of the closet somehow still with the bucket on his head.

"Look," Ed said as he was borrowing through the closet and after a few seconds came out with spare suit Jacket "Take this. No one is here, school is over, and I am doing extra cleaning, go to the bathroom." Ed handed the spare to him and took off the bucket also in the process. "Then Go home, the back door is still open… just go home ok?" All Fredward could do is nod and sprint off towards the bathroom.

"Kids," Is all Ed could grumble under his breath as he started to fix his beloved closet.

**A/N: Still interested? Yea I know still pretty short and Most of these stories will. But I promise you, if you looking for a good laugh and a read, you still came to the right place and thanks to ALL reviewers and readers. So please most of all, Stay Reading my friends. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Junior Year High School, June...

It's been another two weeks, It was June 1st and after school none the less till Sam finally talked to Freddie again. During that time the looks of longing and disdain was stricken in Freddie's voice. He couldn't understand himself the feelings he had for her, How much of a roller coaster she keeps dragging him on.

He couldn't understand himself how much he liked it.

He wasn't trying to make it any less complicated than it was because of the fact that he was feeling these feelings that he couldn't explain to himself let alone anyone.

He also couldn't see why Sam, all of a sudden was making out with him in these closets. So he did what he was best at...

He did research, and as he seen now he was trying to get a explaination, what he got was something odder.

_As he was in the library outside the Bushwell, he was looking at different phobias, that is right, phobias and he was looking in the book and seen what he had found, it was a book on small places and the human mind, made by none else but University of Pennsylvainia Medical College, He knew about claustraphobia but this, as he looked on he seen this.. _

_"__**As in rare cases as a person can have claustraphobia someone can gain Clastraphilia as well, Clastraphilia is the positive stimulation in small places as Claustrphobia is the exact opposite, much rarer than its negitive counterpart, but still gives off extreme arousal in small places." **_

_Freddie stood in shock and thought about the kisses and felt that maybe it was just the claustrophilia, not her liking him in anyway possible. He felt so confused as he kept banging his head on the library's table._

_"SHHH!" Said the Librarian. _

* * *

Freddie had papers ready to prove his point. He wanted to know if their was something, or this is just her taking out her condition. He was fixiated on finding out one way or the other. Then he hears the door open, Freddie looks up ready to start his speech on his subject then sees something he only saw once in his life before out of this girl.

Sam Puckett was crying. It stunned him to his very core, for her to cry like this he knew something big was going down. He took big strides and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam," Freddie whispered, "What is wrong," He went the soft approach on her to see how was she gauging. He felt he could get a punch in the face for it but Sam just looked up and bore into his brown, worried eyes. He made sure that he was sincere in every way possible, including the eyes. He was a close friend and no matter what he would help her through and through.

"Missy's back." Was all she could spit out before sobbing into Freddie's chest. He understands now, what he thought of Sam as a Demon, he thought of Missy as the Devil's advocate. She wanted nothing more than to ruin Sam's life and take over as the co-host on iCarly and eventually his girlfriend. Freddie shivered at the thought, the stuff Missy did to Sam was just nearing unbelievable proportions, but when she really seen what she wanted to do. It made this whole situation more crazier to deal with.

_But I took care of it, _Freddie thought, _Because I am Freddie, hear me roar! _When he saw that smile when she found out that he was the one that gave her the tickets to go on that six month cruise it gave a confident feeling in him. That he can be their for a girl he lo- cared for.

And it seemed, he was needed again.

"Sam I got you, we can take this on together and make and tell this girl once for all, that the iCarly Gang shalt not be Chizzed with!"

Sam looked up with glare and a smirk. "Wow, you were doing so well, then 'that the iCarly gang can't be chizzed with!' really Fredwaldo?" Fredde gave a hearty chuckle, "Its 'shalt' and you wouldn't have it any other way, Puckett."

"What ever dork," She cracked a small chuckle, even through the tears. "What's ya plan on getting Missy out of our hair once and for all?"

* * *

It was a few days later and again, the JC, as Sam would call it as she felt that Janitor's Closet was way too long, was once opened again with Sam and Freddie busting through with a extra person, as this person was in a sack and wiggling, trying to break out of her stinky, potato confines. Then this person sat on the chair and was screaming in a muffled voice trying to get as loud as possible." The the sack was raised. There sat none other than Missy Robinson, trying to make a run for it but Sam, in here get up when she was doing Assassin with the iCarly gang, Army coat, pants Boots and camoflauge helmet even. Freddie was just in his Blue and white plaid button up and blue Jeans.

"So," Freddie said walking around a muffled and now restrained Missy. "Didn't we make it clear in our message, that we don't want you around Ridgeway anymore?"

They hear muffles through the duct tape that is stamped on her mouth, trying to give her explaination, amongst saying some certain words.

"Wait, I can't hear ya, can you hear her Sam?" Freddie looks over to a sullen cross-armed Sam Puckett in her Assassin gear glory. "Nah, but what would she say be productive to the situation at hand?" She says with a frosty, low voice.

"Maybe, Maybe not. wanna try?" Sam just shrugged as Freddie came over and tore the patch of duct tape off Missy.

"YOU! YOU DUMB BLONDE JOKE OF A PERSON! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS SCHOOL THE WAY YOU TOOK ME LIKE THIS," She let loose, Missy did. Trying to break into Sam's demeanor and get out of this decrepid small room.

"AND YOU!" Then she went after Freddie, "I THOUGHT YOU HAD SENSE! BUT NO, YOU STILL BE AROUND THIS BLONDE HAIRED BIMBO SKUNK! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M-"

Freddie put the duct tape right back on her mouth. "Okay," He said. "One, I know your name, its Missy Robinson? am I correct?"

Missy nodded furiously.

"Two," Freddie gave a big breath, and leaned his body so his mouth can be close to her right ear. "It doesn't matter what your name is!"

Missy eyes widened and Sam in the back cocked an eyebrow.

"The thing about you right now your sounding like the most annoying person on earth, which would make sense as you earned that title at least. I mean, am I right Sam?"

"You got it, Fredstud," She covered her mouth as soon she said it and even Freddie cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Well, isn't that a new one to my ears. I would like to hear that more often, thank ya very much."

He wanted to say more about it but he had stinky fish to fry, so he turned back towards Missy.

"Now, you and me know that you coming here, bad idea. As much you want to deny, deny deny."

Freddie came closer towards that very ear and gave a fierce quiet battle cry. "Me and Sam, will make you fry, fry, fry,"

Missy tried to hold on to what ever dignity she had in her but fear crept in more and more.

"My friend Sam may come to you as a brute, and I may just be the brains. But together? heh, we can be one devious team. And really, you don't want to take the brunt of our wrath together. We can end up making people cry. So, I give you a warning, Mess with her, you mess with me and Carly. Same way with Carly."

"And Freddie isn't excluded from that either," Sam spoke up and Freddie was labored speechless.

"What?" Sam asked like what just happened was the most regular thing in the world.

Freddie just shook his head, and went back for his prey. "But we know, words doesn't just get to ya, so..." With a handkerchief in his hand filled with chloroform, he rips the duct tape off and quickly puts it towards her mouth and made Missy's world go black.

* * *

"I am impressed with a classic "The Rock" quote." Sam said now with just him and Freddie in the closet.

"Thanks, felt like she opened herself up for that." Freddie answered trying to hold back the blush that is painting his face.

"She did believe me, but still impressive coming from Mr. King of the dorks."

"Well, yea thanks." This is deserving of some accomplishment, a Sam Puckett Compliment, may never hear one again.

"So, how long you think it would wear off on ole' Prissy?" Sam asks.

"Long enough Princess Puckett, long enough." They both smirk as they know in their minds, _MIssion Accomplished. _

Muffled sounds of Missy as she is laying outside of the school wearing a devils holloween costume but to reallly get the message through her red face paint and put a black marker towards to complete the devil ensemble. Students pass by and laugh at the sight of Missy tied onto that flagpole. As this was going on though in the background comes ole' Ed the Janitor, smirking. "My Job is never done, huh?" He mutters as he passes Missy. Hearing from some students earlier, he thinks she deserve at least another 20 minutes out there.

_Don't mess with the bull, if you don't want the horns, _Ed thought as he went to check the halls again for more messes.

* * *

AN: So, what ya think? I know not much, though I hope i give ya something funny to hang on as i Think what in the world to do with 'To be Something More' any ideas anyone.

So please read and review.

And Stay Reading my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Junior Year July

After taking care of the 'Missy Problem', Freddie thought things would calm down. Nah, he was dead wrong. As he started Summer School, the kissing/Sam-Bashing-Freddie time still went on; even when SHE was in Summer School and he wasn't. There were times when Freddie would get calls from Sam to come to the JC. Once he was there, he would get ambushed by a flow of blonde hair. It was becoming way too frustrating to do this alone. So he decided to go to Carly Shay for help.

Unbeknownst to him, he forgot to tell her about this in the first place...

_The day before..._

_"Hola, Chica." Freddie says as he bursting through the door of Carly's place, a tradition that spans throughout the friendship: barging through as they do. _

_"Hey Freddie," Carly replied. She was in the kitchen washing dishes after eating Spencer's famous Spaghetti tacos for a quick snack._

_"So, I need some advice Carly, think you can help me?" _

_"Sure, advice about what?" Carly answered never turning around to see him. _

_"Well, me and Sam and this 'kissing issue' have gotten out of hand and..." _

_"Wow, you are still thinking about that kiss on the fire escape?"_

_"Nah, that was long ago. I mean the kissing that's been going on in the Janitor's Closet for over a month now..."_

_CRASH!_ _Went the plate in Carly's hand._

_Carly turned around in a stunned state, staring straight at Freddie with frost in her eyes. _

_"What do you mean 'Over a month' now?" _

_"Well," Freddie looked at every facet of the house but into Carly's eyes... _

_"Freddie, Freddie?" Carly asked coming closer, no response. "FREDDIE!" _

_Freddie finally startled from Carly's Screech set his eyes on her. _

_"See, for awhile we started this… this thing. But it always ends up being, either, intense or comical. That has really thrown me for a loop and its making me so confused and angry from the-" _

_"Freddie! I told you no secrets. Didn't I?" _

_"Yea I know. It's just that, this has come so suddenly and I thought I told ya already as we are such close friends!" Freddie lightly punched her shoulder."Right Carly? Carly?"_

_"Remember the agreement we made?" _

_"Yea of course!" He had no idea what she was talking about. _

_"Don't think ya remember the night of the first promise of not keeping secrets..." _

_"What?"_

_Sometimes words just don't cut it. _

_"HEY!" Freddie yelled as he was getting a wet willy from Carly. "You know how much I hate those." _

_"Which is exactly what the punishment is, and it's once a day for the whole week so, don't do it again, Freddie. It just may get worse." _

_"Alright sorry, did you make this agreement with Sam?"_

_"Oh I did," Carly Whispered Menacingly "And you thought you had it bad, ha!" _

_"Uh, well are ya gonna help me with this situation?" _

_"Sure, we're cool. Just don't keep secrets like that again. You don't wanna know level 2."_

_"Level two?" _

_"Level. Two. Freddie." _

So, after some talking, he decided to go for the Jugular. He decided to meet Sam in the Groovy Smoothie's janitor closet.

"Must get answers, must not falter!" Freddie Chanted to himself. Those were the main things Carly had spoke to him about. As his back was to the door, and he was chanting like he needs to remember this for school, he didn't see Sam sneak into the closet.

He also didn't see but surely felt-

"OW OW OW OW UNCLE! UNCLE!" - her tugging his hair.

"How does Carly know?" She said surprisingly calm for a girl tugging a guy's hair.

"What are yo-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION OR YOUR MOM WILL TRULY CHANGE YOUR NAME TO FREDWINA BENSON!"

"Aright Alright! Off the locks please!"

"How did Carly know?" Sam asked again not letting go of the locks.

"C'mon Sam, you know I can't focus when you are taking away years that I am going to have this hair!" Sam finally let go and pushed the 'frenemy' back to the wall.

"Now, tell me." Sam asked and was fumed as Freddie was picking up the stuff that fell from the shelves on the wall she shoved him to.

**Unbelievable, **Sam thought slowly. Really wanting to pounce and kill the dork for putting her in this mess, and would but she really wanted to have those lip- **Not again! Timing can't be worse, I need to kill this nub than think about pouncing on him for 'other' reasons. Give me a good reason nub!** Sam and these dang pesky things call feelings keep seeping out of her when she is around the nerd. She hates how she is every fudging time she is around him and needs him to give a good reason, especially today to pound rather than pounce and kiss the dang nerd.

"Look Sam, maybe I went to Carly about a problem because I needed her advice, I needed help. Do you understand?" And to Sam, he just did.

"Oh," Sam said, again calmly for a girl taking slow, menacing steps towards Freddie. "I do."

A loud gulp was from Freddie's throat, as evil cold eyes come closer towards this shriveled scared wimp version of the Same Fredward Benson that stood up to the incomparable Missy Robinson just over a month ago...

"Me and Carls, had an agreement. To not keep secrets from her ya know? You should know, heard she gave you that same one."

"Yea, she did but it took me a while to get what she was talking about, I barely remembered that night of her finding out."

"Me either, but it doesn't matter now. You know why it doesn't matter now, Freddie?"

"Uh, Why?"

"This is why."

_Later that same night..._

_It was dinner that same night at the Shay household. The Shay's, plus one was on hand for another delicious homemade dinner made by Spencer Shay. Carly was finishing the last touches on the table and Spencer on the food as the plus one, Sam Puckett came in, true to tradition, without knocking. _

_"Wassup guys!"_

_"Yo, Sam!" Spencer said as he was pulling out dinner. _

_"Hello, Sam." Said Carly coldly. _

_"Uh… hey, Carly. Bad day?" Sam asked a bit unnerved at the tone Carly put out towards her._

_Carly looked at Sam, "hmm, maybe." She said still with the frost in her voice. _

_"Uh… okay, so what's for dinner? Mama's starving!" _

_"Lasanga filled with Sausage and Bolivian Bacon!" _

_Sam drooled, she couldn't believe that she choose the right time to come here. Having that for dinner was a dream of hers that was finally coming true. _

_"Great, Lets Chow down!" Sam exclaimed, as she, quickly, took a seat at the table and then Carly came with the 'boring' salad that she makes and sees the big Lasanga coming towards her by Spencer and increased drooling._

**It was time to take food consumption on to the next level**_, she thought, as the smell of the ingredients of the Italian dish wafted to her nostrils. From, the Tomato sauce, to that legendary Bolivian Bacon. And now its finally coming to-_

_"What is this?" Sam feeling scared as a bowl came right in front of her, but not the bowl she wants. _

_"Salad," Carly said with her hands on her hips. _

_"Why I am getting Salad? Is this a joke? Because its funny… hahaha… now end this and give me REAL food." Sam Tried to grab for the Lasagna. But Carly pulled it away from her. _

_"I know, Sam." _

_"Know what? GIVE ME FOOD!" _

_"You've got your Food, enjoy."_

"This!" Sam held up her bowl "Is NOT FOOD, its GRASS!"

_"Well, BE A HORSE! And Start getting used to it! YOU BREACHED THE AGREEMENT!"_

_"WHAT AGRE... oh..." Sam sat back down stunned. _

_"That is right Puckett, Punishment! a week of veggies while we eat bacony filled goodness for dinner. I told you NO SECRETS FROM THE THREE OF US!" _

_"But I… this is embarrassing! I don't know what to do with this situation with that dork." _

_"Sam, do you Like Freddie?" She was going for broke today. _

_"I don't know, Carly." _

_"I'll take it," Carly said as they sat down to eat, She stopped mid sit, "For now." _

_Sam tried to check for some meat in her Salad. Alas, there was none. _

_It had been a while since she had this feeling of wanting to destroy a, certain, Brunette haired Dork. _

_But as she watched on, seeing Carly and Spencer enjoying the Bacon and Sausage filled food, that itch, to humiliate Freddie came back to her. _

_It's on. _

"Now I'm on a veggie diet for the week Freddie, THE WEEK!"

"Wow," Freddie mumbled. "She was right."

"Right about what?

"Nothing… Nothing at all. Look I wanted to talk about what is going on between... " As he was trying to explain to her. The door opened again...

"You two!" Came in Carly Shay, angry and determined. "I can't believe how you two have been acting towards each other lately. What is wrong with you guys? Why do I have to be the one to mediate even over your issues of going..."

Carly's rant fell short to the sound of a closed janitor's closet's door. Now, Freddie still was on the fence about Sam having claustraphilia.

But he knew for a fact that Carly has Claustraphobia.

"NEYHHH!" Carly screamed as she put her hands towards her head and kneeled towards the floor. "NEYHH!"

Freddie looked up towards Sam, and shook his head.

"NEYHHH!"

Carly laid on the floor, hands over her head "NEEEYHHH!" Is the only sound coming out of the place.

"You get her shoulders, I'll get her legs." Freddie said to Sam.

"Why because you finally get a chance to feel her skinny legs, like the creeper you are?"

"Uh, if you thought I was a creeper," Freddie leaned towards Sam's ear.

"You wouldn't have spent your time kissin' me these last few weeks." He pulled out his most seductive whisper towards the blonde; going as husky as he could and staring intently at the blonde.

"PSHHH!" Sam Scoffed, but couldn't say more as he would have noticed how much his voice got to her.

So they took their sides and picked Carly up and carried her out.

"We are not finished Sam," Freddie told her.

"We are not finished Sam," Sam mocked as an reply.

The JC is left back to its own accord and in front of the iCarly Crew, T-Bo walked towards them as they reached the door.

"Lettuce on a Stick?" He said as he pointed the aforementioned stick towards the two.

"NO!" Well, at least they can agree on something.

A/N Feel so confident, that this is the best one yet in this story. And I can't wait to see who you guys feel about it. So please read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Senior Year September Part One

It was two months after the last JC incident' and through that He decided to go to the Engineers Camp that was offered to him by his AP Physics teacher. During that month in August he had the time of his life being the tinkerer that he always was and even created a gadget for Sam, Something fun to give her.

"Now, to know where she is?" Freddie asked himself as he dragged along the halls of Ridgeway high, trying to find the blond haired de-

Suddenly he was tugged into a small, dark, place, what felt like another JC. And after thrown back towards the wall at a harsh pace he looked up thinking its Sam through the darkness. So he puckered up ready for the first kiss from her in months.

But instead the lights came on.

"Gibby?" Freddie said through his still puckered lips.

"Yo Freddie? Uh I am flattered but sorry I don't roll that way."

Freddie unpuckered his lips and gave Gibby the stink eye. "I was waiting for Sam."

"Oh, well I am certainly not Sam, I-"

"You're Gibby, I know!" Freddie interrupted in frustration. "What do you want man?"

"Oh, well we are good buddies right man?"

"Uh yea, I guess"

"Well," Gibby walked towards the other side of the closet leaning on the wall and pulls a thinking face. "What can you say about love, Freddie?"

"Hmm," Freddie didn't think about it so much, but he felt as it was a good question. "It comes up and bites ya Gibby, and it has lasting effects, some last longer than others. Why are you asking me this"

"Because, I am falling for Carly,"

"Because you are falling fo- YOUR WHAT?"

"Yep, Freddo. Gibby got it bad!"

After seconds and seconds of stunned silence, Gibby kills the silence "Well? Think you can help?"

"Your kidding me, right?" Freddie shakes his head in disbelief. He can't get through the jungle that is him and Sam, how in the world he can help out-

"I know what your thinking, and Gibby can help!"

"What?"

"Yep, Gibby knows that your in a confusing deal with Sam, and Gibby's falling for Carly" He comes face to face with Freddie

"You, and Gibby can help each other out ya know?"

"Uh, sure I guess." Freddie answered, not before he puts out his next question. "Why are you talking in third person?"

"Because Gibby Can!"

It was a long few days of making Gibby attractive towards Carly, which wasn't that hard as she thought he was for the most part as said suddenly a while ago. Still It wasn't easy, He had to work on less shirtless Gibby, and MUCH MUCH less third person Gibby. It wasn't easy. But Freddie liked the work he did on him for the most part, they still had a bit to go but progress is progress.

What Gibby is working on Freddie through these few days was being bolder than usual. Being the Fredward Benson that Sam can at least turn her head too, so one thing was asking her out on a date, which he was going to do right now as they came into the JC'.

But Sam, had other ideas. She pushes him in with a black bag in her hand, it wasn't too big of a bag, more of a duffle. But it was filled to the brim of stuff.

"Sam we need to talk," Freddie says as he start pacing around in the closet.

"Uh huh," She replies as she opens that bag and looks through it.

"Look, you know how I feel of sorts ya know?"

"Uh, tell me again?" She picks up a screwdriver, gets a ladder that is near her and starts working on the air duct besides her.

"Well, you see I have been wadding through how I feel about ya knowing what we been through in our friendship? relationshi- whatever we are doing here. And I think I know what I want out of this."

"Oh, Really?" Sam mumbles as she works on the last of the screws that is on the duct.

"Well what I want from you i-" He stops and sees Sam working on getting the next thing from her black bag. "Sam?"

"Yup?" She answers.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing," She answers non chalant and continues with what she calls, 'nothing'. "Just stink bombing the whole school."

"Oh, your just stink bom-" Freddie took a second big double take that week "WHAT?"

"Here, take this" She throws Freddie a gas mask and puts one on for herself as she pulls out this large milk jug looking container of what is to be the stink bomb. She holds a smile of triumph as she stares at the large, very supicious and very brownish and most of all, very, very stinky contraption.

"I call it 'Baron Von Stinkerschmitz' AKA: The Red Baron!"

Even the gas mask couldn't mask all of the smell as Freddie fell back towards the wall in stinky shock. "What did you do SAM!"

"I created what is a truly a masterpiece!"

"But this is only September! why are you doing this now!"

"Because," She answered. "I am running a test run."

"What?" Freddie said in stunned shock.

"Yea," Sam throws the 'Red Baron' into the duct closes it. "On the science hall"

"WHY SAM!"

"Just out of spite, turds wouldn't let me cook the pigs they cut into last year. So a taste of their own medicine for the win!"

"Sam, they were unedible for a reason, as they were for SCIENCE!"

"Well, they shouldn't have been just for that! VIVA LA REVOLUCION!" She yells as she throws the 'Baron' in the air duct and runs towards the door and leaves.

"Sam! Sam!" Not before locking Freddie inside though.

As the smell of some rancid things come through the JC, Freddie just sat there in the stink, not believing Sam's antics, and also he didn't even get to ask her out.

"These Gas Masks are barely working!"

What. A. Day.

Ed Hartley know that this place was noted amongst other school Janitors in this city "Stinkiest High School in Seattle," And he was trying his hardest to denote that. But, its hard when some one puts a Stinkbomb in the air duct of the whole science hall. A powerful one that pulled out the Industrial Strength Bleach and a machine that spills that out in air Freshener form. He wen't through all seven classes trying to take the stench out of the air. It worked for the most part but it takes a lot of his time cleaning the rest of the school and he needs to get on it ASAP! He has a game to watch tonight.

"If I find whomever done this to that Science Hall I would bring in my own brand of punishment" Ed mumbled as he opend his closet door.

And there stood Fredward, the 12th grader now, A black bag and what to have smelled to be ground zero of this fiasco.

"YOU!" Ed screamed, eyes wide and glaring mad amongst Fredward.

"Look! You gotta believe me, the bully is the one behi- " Freddie tried to give him the truth, but it looks way too much like fiction to believe it.

"Right now I see YOU not now 'bully'? I should have known when I was nice to ya about staying here it was gonna bite me!" Ed said with cold eyes.

Freddie just sighed knowing he was done for, and admitted defeat.

"Okay, I'll give," Freddie sighed. "Take me to the principal."

"Oh no no no," Ed waved his finger. "You as a possible first time offender would just get susupended."

"How would you know about that?"

"Look at ya this doesn't seem the thing you do? Huh?"

"No." Freddie hangs his head. "What I am supposed to do?"

"You are going to help me with this place and the rest of the school, I have worked on the the Science hall all day and with no help at ALL!"

Ed handed Freddie another one of his jumpsuits and picks up a few mops, brooms and buckets.

"You are going to clean, then you and me are going to clean this place up and down and see how it feels for a janitor for the day."

"But-"

"It's either that, or you going to the principal and him calling your mom!"

"Uh, I'll get ready!" Freddie said giving a fake upbeat smile, holding a mop in one hand and his jumpsuit and a bucket on the other walked out of the JC as quickly as he could.

"Kids." Ed grumbles as he follows him.

A/N: I hope you like this one and get a few laughs, please read and review. I Love to hear from you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Senior Year September Part Two

Song of the Chapter - "Where's Your Head At?" by Basement Jaxx

So its a week of hard labor later and its Freddie pushing Sam into the JC at school. He endured what to be a long harsh week of being the "Janitor's Assistant" As a "Volunteer" Deal after the "Red Baron" Fiasco on the outside. What was really was...

Hard.

Manual.

Labor.

**HE** was cleaning the Science halls still lightly, but soundly stenched in "The Baron's" Musk.

**HE** after that started on the rest of the Hallways, worked up and down the two floors of Ridgeway High, including the Basement.

Just a real, long, week.

During the week though he got closer in how he can pull off talking to Sam, oddly enough from the Janitor of all people.

* * *

_Freddie was Sweeping the last of the Basement floor, he couldn't believe another missed opportunity and all because he couldn't speak up for just a moment and at least get his closure on her._

_He couldn't help stop for a second and mumble to himself, "Man if I was only a little bolder" _

_"Kid," Ed Said in the background sitting back finished with his side of the basement looking ahead at the kid trying to finish his. "You said something?" _

_"Uh, no" Freddie mumbled quickly. _

_"Oh no, now I know you said something," Ed straighten himself up against the wall he is leaning against himself on. "Now, Spill" He orders like a teacher trying to get an answer from his student. _

_"Ok, might as well. Alright, so this "bully" I told ya about, well she-" _

_"A she? It all makes sense now" _

_"What?" Freddie's Jaw couldn't feel more down on the floor. _

_"Yea, you wanted to ask that girl out and she decides to do something like this before you ask didn't ya? Is it that girl that was with you the day you explain that bad, bad kid?" _

_"Yea?" Maybe it can get lower? _

_"Well, you feel that you not saying a word may have messed ya up? Thinking your a wuss or somehting?" _

_"Uh? Yea?" _

_"Well, then you have to get bolder, do something she would never see from you but at the same time she would be impressed at?" _

_Freddie's head was covered in pure thought, he felt out of those thoughts that, Ed was right. He needed to show Sam that he can get sneaky and devious and bold like her. He knew what to exactly to do._

* * *

He was wanting to pull this off ever since thinking it up in the schools basement, to take this to the craziest level he ever been in. He had a prank that if done right could be supplanted amongst Ridgeway locals "Stuff of Legend"

He set up half the English Lab, Theater (Because Sam thinks they are some snobby nubs, and Freddie tends to actually agree on that sentiment.) And Ms. Briggs Office at the same time to start a Major League Chain reaction that would end with Briggs Covered in Feathers, Tomato Juice and a concotion that is so bad, Briggs would remember the remarkably strong stench for the rest of her days.

He planned it right after finishing helping Ed with the school, Even got the go from Ed to help, (He didn't like Briggs after being denied a raise because she came to Principal Franklin about how mediocre of a job she thought he was doing.) Freddie couldn't wait to tell Sam and to ask her out in the process.

"Best. Plan. Ever." Was his thoughts while he was finishing the contraption that starts the chain in the JC.

Sam was walking towards the JC, apparently Freddie had something to talk about? Wondering what the nub was into she also ran into the memories of the last few months. The bantering, the helping, laughs and the kissing...

"That nub can sure kiss." Sam smirked at that thought.

It's was going so well before he left for Nub and Dork Camp (He calls it Technology Camp, but who cares?)

She would have been ticked off but she liked how dorky and yet at the same time he made it seem...

Cool?

Yea, she thought lately it was cool. And she thinks if she gets a chance, a time to hang out outside the walls of the JC should be arranged, just the two of them.

"Not before kissing that nerd senseless..." Sam lost her voice as she walked into the JC...

"Ah Sam!" Freddie said eagerly as he walked beside her and looked at his masterpiece.

"Think your the only pranky one here? You must have forgot the incident with you going to see the prettiest boy in school."

Sam was still Speechless.

"Well, anyway. I have made a prank contraption out of the ducts that lead from styrofoam balls would encompass the whole English Lab, towards the finish line! Ms Briggs will get the stench she will never forget!" Freddie felt so proud of himself, he wanted to yell out loud "Daddy, I'm a Man now!" But he held it back of course. But as the silent Sam was still silent he was getting bit nervous.

"Sam," he said much quieter getting more nervous about what is going down.

"This is not you," Sam mumbled,

"Huh?" Freddie asked, confused at what he heard, in more ways than one.

"This, isn't you!"

"But Sa-"

"I can't believe how you are acting, I mean not just today but the last few months, I mean being bold thing was kind of cool at first, but this? I should have known it would come to this."

Freddie couldn't believe this, the girl that does the exact same stuff that he is pulling right now is slamming in on him trying to have some fun for once? _"Is this the Twilight Zone here or just me?" _Freddie thought as he was about to get the brunt of a unforgettable tirade.

"I am the delinquent, the one who is supposed to get in to trouble, the one who is going to fail school, and then do dead end jobs like some troublemaker that drags through life!"

"Now c'mon Sa-" Freddie tried to step closer but suddenly a push had him on the other side of the walls Sam staying actually as far as she can from him from the other side.

"And, You, YOU! Are supposed to be the smart, calm cool collected one that knew not to do stuff like this, to keep me out of trouble, not pull of this prank!"

"Wait, you are smart too and I am still smart, you put focus into this year you can finish high school and get into a good college!"

"Freddie, you know I can't and now... I guess I can't seem to know people as well... "

"Guess, you wouldn't go out with me after this." He mumbled to what he thought himself and then Sam caught wind.

"This? This! is what you do this for to impress me? Unbelievable Freddie. So I guess your right about this, for once." She said with venom and fierceness in her voice and she swiftly and quietly stepped out of the JC's door.

"Sam, wait!" He ran out trying to catch her but not before closing the door so loud that a big bottle of bleach that was on the edge of the stand fell on the switch that starts the chain.

He got out and seen no one in the halls, he searched up and down looking for her, but nothing came of it. He blew a sigh and wanted to go back in to the JC to disarm the prank, but then...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

He stopped and looked around as the sound of none other than Mrs. Briggs surrounded the school halls. He opened the door to see the mess that was left after the incident and seen the switch that was pressed.

He walked back out only to feel a hand on his shoulder and a strong "stench" that came through his nose.

"Mr. Benson, my office please!"

* * *

**A/N: So, what you guys think? The song of the chapter really inspired this, so I really hope you guys enjoyed it. So Read and Review please?**


End file.
